


Nauseous

by Ell_woods



Series: Magnus can do something special. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Nausea, Sick Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_woods/pseuds/Ell_woods
Summary: "Magnus I'm home!""Magnus! Magnus where are you?"





	Nauseous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I'm back with another part to this series! Hope you like it.

4 weeks later

"Magnus I'm home!" Exclaimed Alec, in joy, as he walked through the door. He took off his bow and quiver and placed them in their usual place by the door. He then waited for the tell tail signs of his boyfriend but 2 minutes later he was still stood bared armed at the edge of the living room. Normally Magnus would be there as soon as possible hugging him and asking him about his day before giving him a sweet long kiss. "Magnus! Magnus where are you?!" Alec started to worry he knew Magnus had no clients today, but Magnus could have just gone out shopping he didn't always tell Alec but he was usually back before Alec.

"Al... Alexander?!" Came a muffled voice through the ajar bedroom door. Alec's head snapped towards the sound; you'd be worried he got whiplash from how fast he moved. Rushing through the door, Alec was ready for almost anything, and he saw through the en suite bathroom door; Magnus. Magnus was hunched over the toilet, arms crossed on the toilet face not visible. Alec was not ready for this.

"Magnus? Holy shit! I thought warlocks couldn't get sick!?" Alec exclaimed hysterically rushing forward and dropping to his knees at Magnus' side. Placing a hand on Magnus' back Alec started to rub small circles on his back. He hoped the rubbing would help as it did with his siblings when they got sick. He didn't care if this got him sick only thinking that it was his turn to help Magnus through illness.

It was two minutes later that Magnus pulled away from leaning over the toilet. He moved slowly to try not to make himself nauseous again, he was breathless from the bout of dry heaves he just finished. His face was tinged red with his eyes closed as he sat back on his heels.

"I didn't think so too. These last few days I have barely eaten as it makes me so sick." Alec wanted to kick himself how had he not noticed the lack of food eaten by his boyfriend. He was meant to look after to his partner not just live by them. He had failed as a boyfriend and that killed him internally as he loved Magnus, he was his soulmate. Shadowhunters when we find someone they were it for their whole life, that was their one.

"The last few days? Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't I notice?" Alec started to drift into his mental line of thought.

"Alexander... it wasn't your fault. I knew you would worry so I didn't tell you, I'll be fine soon I promise." Magnus reassured. Having to pause for long moments between sentences.

"Sure you will and I will stick by you till then."

Alec was not sure but he would try himself to make Magnus as comfortable as possible through this time. I mean this was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment if you want to! If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling please tell me, I'm perfect in neither of them. See you next time.


End file.
